


Chance meeting

by New_Heroes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Heroes/pseuds/New_Heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. On the way to find Octavia in prison Bellamy meets Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wouldn't happen but hey I can dream. Also I dont have a beta so sorry if I make mistakes.

Bellamy's boots banged against the step of the entrance to the prison. His hand clenched and breathing irregular. Octavia had been gone for 8 days now, 8 days since the ball, 8 days since their mother had been floated, 8 days in anger and sadness and silence. Fists clenched harder. His 'house' was no longer home. There was no longer the warmth and happiness from when he would come back home from being a guard and find his sister sewing. He no longer had someone to give piggyback rides and tell the stories of history too. His thoughts were interrupted by the echo of footsteps on the metal floor of the Arc. He unclenced his fist and could feel the indents left by his nails. The corridor to the prison filled with with whispered voices, people who wanted to visit their own loved ones who were stuck behind harsh metal doors. Most were worried parents but there were a few younger ones. He recognised a girl from mechanics and a member of the council. Bellamy shifted his weight and looked through the round glass doors. A guard was making his way towards them. The doors hissed and slid open. Bellamy stepped forward with the rest of the crowd, eager and hesitant to see his sister.  
Lights lined the floors and walls of the prison. Cells on one side and a drop on the other with only a rail to stop you from a long fall. Bellamy glanced back to the crowd of people and swore under his breath. They had gone. What the hell was he suppose to do now. This was his first time in the prison, how was he suppose to know where Octavia was being held. He spun around and took off along the corridor at a fast rate, he'd just have to find her himself.  
10 minutes later and Bellamy was utterly and completely lost. All the cells looked the same and all the corridors were carbon copys of each other. He stopped walking. Placing his hands on his hips, he signed and glance up. Above him rows and rows of cells layered upon each other. He was never gonna find O like this.  
"You lost?"  
Bellamy jumped when a voice spoke. He whirled round to stare at the source of the voice. A blonde head looked out of a small cell window. Bellamy found his voice.  
"What?"  
"Are you lost?"  
She slowed down her speech like she was talking to an idiot.  
"No…I'm just-"  
"Lost."  
"No."  
Bellamy spat the word out. The girl rolled her eyes.  
"Fine."  
She backed away from the window, disappearing into her cell. Bellamy stood for a moment, looked at the cells and rubbed his neck. He signed again and step closer to the blonde girls cell.  
"Do you.." he paused "do you know where I can find my sister?"  
The blonde head appeared again, Bellamy was closer now and could see her blue eyes and the smirk on her face.  
"So you are lost"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
Bellamy was really starting to dislike this girl. He stepped even closer to the girls cell and spoke.  
"Look are you going to help me or not?"  
The girls smirk grew larger, oh yeah Bellamy definitely didn't like this girl.  
"Whats her name? your sister?"  
Bellamy swallowed.  
"Octavia, Octavia Blake."  
The girl pondered the name.  
"Was she taken in recently, like a few days ago?  
Bellamy placed his hands on the cell door.  
"Yeah she was."  
His voice nearly cracked but the girl didn't seem to notice.  
"All new arrivals are sent to the bottom cells."  
Bellamy almost leaped at the door.  
"How do I get there?"  
The girl turned her head to the right and looked down the corridor. Bellamy followed her actions.  
"Follow the corridor to the stairs, you should be able to manage from there."  
The girl turned back to him. He was still looking down the corridor a far away look in his eyes. He slowly turned back to her and nodded his head.  
"Thanks.." he paused.  
"Clarke, my name's Clarke."  
He gave an almost smile.  
"Thanks Clarke."  
He turned away from the cell started walking.  
"Wait, your name?"  
"Bellamy"  
He took off again, almost running. He heard a voice call after him.  
"Good luck Bellamy"  
He couldn't stop the small smile that appeared for the first time in 8 days.


End file.
